unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Monarchy of the United Commonwealth
The monarchy of the United Commonwealth, is the constitutional monarchy of the United Commonwealth. The current monarch, and head of state and government, is King-Commander Colmund II. Under the Instrument of Government, the monarch is vested with supreme executive, legislative, and judicial authority within the United Commonwealth. The monarch is also the commander-in-chief of the Commonwealth Defence Force. In-addition to maintaining peace, order, and good governance '''in the nation, the monarch is also charged with a duty and mission is '''to work towards the establishment, upon the surface of Victoriæ, of a self-sustaining colony for the United Commonwealth and Anglic Realm. The monarchy is the continuation of the British, Australian, Canadian, and New Zealand monarchies that existed on the Old World. The separate monarchies were reunited when the United Commonwealth was formed in 2069 on the Old World. The House of Windsor was renamed as the House of Melbourne during the Endeavour Voyage after the Old World capital of the United Commonwealth. Remit Under the Instrument of Government, the monarch, officially titled the King-Commander, is the head of state and government. Many of the decisions to exercise sovereign powers are delegated to the Officers of the Crown, whom perform many of the daily administrative duties of the state. All actions taken by the government, are performed in the name of the monarch as an exercise in administering their realm. The first responsibility of the monarch, upon their accession to the throne, is to recall the Accession Council. The Accession Council is responsible for determining the successor to the extant monarch upon the Demise of the Crown. Determining the make-up of the Accession Council is seen as a fundamental duty for ensuring the continuity of the monarchy and the United Commonwealth and the monarch is required to recall the Council within 131 hours (or five full days) after their accession. Failure to do so results in the automatic abdication of the monarch, and is the only instance in Commonwealth law in-which the extant monarch can be removed from office. The monarch creates law by issuing Royal Decrees. Royal Decrees must be presented to the Commonwealth Executive Counsel and at-least nominally debated. The monarch however is not obliged to heed any of the results of speeches given by the members of the Executive Counsel, or the advice given by any of the other advisory counsels to the monarch. The monarch is the "fount of justice", although the monarch seldom intervenes in the judicial cases performed in their name. Any intervention is typically the "prerogative of mercy", used to pardon or reduce sentences, or the "prerogative of sanction", used to proclaim guilt and increase sentences. The monarch is the "fount of honour" and the source of all honours and dignities in the United Commonwealth. The monarch appoints members to Royal Orders. Many of the appointments are made on the advice from members of counsels, such-as the Office of the Lord Steward, but some remain the personal decisions of the monarch themselves. History The monarchy of the United Commonwealth was created with its formation in 2069 by the Act of Union. During this period however, the role of the monarch remained ceremonial. The House of Windsor was survived during the Evacuation by Queen Charlotte, whose accession occurred as the HMSS Endeavour began the acceleration phase of the voyage, after the abdication from the throne of all those ahead in the line of succession (whom were to remain with the Old World). The monarch resumed fully exercising executive power again during the Endeavour Voyage. With no official shipboard roles, the Queen Charlotte and the Royal Family spent most of their free time interacting with the other crew. The Endeavour Heritage Society, a predecessor to the Commonwealth Communion, emerged as a highly influential organisation on-board and were the primary activists for the monarchy. During the 96th year of the Endeavour Voyage, the Transfer of Captaincy was agreed between the monarchy and the senior officers. The transfer of Captaincy permitted the rank of Commander, and the position of Captain, to be held by the monarch, on the condition that the monarch be approved by the senior officers for technical competence for the role. The Transfer of Captaincy established the initial conventions that would evolve into the Instrument of Government, the Accession Council, and the system of elective monarchy. Succession The monarchy of the United Commonwealth is an elective monarchy. Anyone with a relationship coefficient of equal to or greater than 25% to the extant monarch may declare proclaim themselves, at anytime, to be an Heir-Aspirant. Upon the Demise of the Crown, the United Commonwealth enters a period of Regency under the reign of an individual selected by the monarch, whom cannot be an Heir-Aspirant. The period for proclaiming oneself an Heir-Aspirant lasts for one full week after the Demise of the Crown. After the cut-off period for Heir-Aspirants, the Accession Council meets at Vanguard Station to vote on the choice for the next monarch of the United Commonwealth. The Regency can last for as long as is required for the Council to determine, by two-thirds majority vote, on the choice of the next monarch. Upon reaching a caucus, the Accession Council makes the Accession Proclamation declaring the choice of the next monarch which immediately ends the Regency. Style The present monarch's full style is Columnd II, by grace of the Endeavour, of the United Commonwealth King, Commander of the Mission. The monarch is known as His Majesty. The monarch is conventionally refereed to as the King/Queen, however the full title is the King-Commander. Commander is a symbolic title to emphasise the monarch's primary responsibility, as ordained in the Instrument of Government, is for the establishment of a colony which will survive in perpetuity; this goal is colloquially called the Mission. Arms The Royal Coat of Arms of the United Commonwealth are 'Gules, four mullets, one of seven Or, three of five Argent, a chief Union Jack; for a Crest the Imperial Crown. Motto "Victoriæ" in the compartment below the shield, two stems each entwining at their stake with the Union Rose, Thistle, and Shamrock engrafted on the same stems. ' The monarch's official flag is the Union Jack. It is flown from all government buildings alongside the Commonwealth Flag. The Commonwealth Flag cannot be flown singularly, but must always been flown alongside the Union Jack. In order of precedence, the Union Jack is flown from the left-most flagpole from the perspective of a viewer observing the facade of a building. The Union Jack (and all flags in the United Commonwealth) are flown at half-most from the Demise of the Crown until the Accession of the next monarch. Category:United Commonwealth Category:The Crown